1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a mounting block for preventing contacts from dropping out.
2. Description Of Related Art
With rapid development of electronic technologies, electrical connectors have been widely used in electronic devices for exchanging information and/or conveying power. A conventional cable connector usually includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a plurality of cables connected to the contacts. In mating with a complementary connector, if the contacts are not well maintained in the insulative housing, the contacts might drop out. In order to solve this problem, the conventional contact is usually provided with an inclined elastic beam and the insulative housing defines a restricting slot for accommodating and abutting against the elastic beam. As a result, the contact can be prevented from dropping out.
However, with forming the restricting slot, the structure of the insulative housing might be more complex. Besides, under some conditions, if the contacts are arranged in lines and rows, the insulative housing needs to form many layers of restricting slots, which leads to very difficult manufacture and low yields.